


Our Love Ain't Blind

by grubbies



Series: This is a Love Story [9]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (kind of), Alien Gender/Sexuality Discussions, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Porn with Feelings, Slurs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grubbies/pseuds/grubbies
Summary: And before Eddie knows it he’s being puppeted through the stacks and into the bathroom.Edddiieee, He rumbles, pulling the door shut and flipping the lock, suddenly overcome with want.Eddie Eddie Eddie.“C’mere” he grins ear to ear as Venom coalesces in front of him, clawed hands splayed out on his shoulders and pushing him back against the sink. He moans, shaky and a little desperate, against His mouth as He shoves it against his.Eddie’s hips rock forward and the Symbiote coos in his ear and -And then suddenly everything feels much too… familiar. Thick, dense memories of hiding in the bathroom to sneak kisses back in highschool, so far in the closet he hadn’t been able to see the door, smothered and afraid, now they -Venom kisses down his temple and up his heart, and Eddie stares into His eyes."It’s ok, Eddie, we’re ok"He nods, throat tight and hot, and kisses Him again. It’s so… it’s all so raw. “I wanna show everyone” he whispers.I want them all to know.





	Our Love Ain't Blind

**Author's Note:**

> finally got around to finishing this 'anne + dan meet the Symbiote' piece that I started... like /months/ ago.  
> this ended up being a lot longer than I meant... sorry lmao  
>  
> 
> ever single thing I've ever written (or said or thought) about venom is like... intimately connected to like - gayness and the joy and freedom of finally being ok being gay, but this fic really specifically is about exploring the themes of queerness in + around Venom. like, symbi being seen as an abomination + His desire for love being seen as an abomination? GAY!  
> anyway yeah here are my boys loving eachother and learning to love themselves through that!
> 
> warning that this does have one section where some homophobic slurs are used, so keep that in mind
> 
> oh and if ur curious about the 'He' capitalization thing, read the notes on [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563725) i guess

* * *

 

 

 

 

Maybe they just have bad luck, but Anne always seems to call at the worst times.

Like the other day, when they were lurking around some Monsanto jerk’s mansion (more like a fucking fortress), trying to keep quiet and find evidence, and their phone had vibrated in a pocket. Ok, so _maybe_ it was partially their fault for not turning it off.

And now _maybe_ it’s just a teeny bit _partially_ sorta their fault for still not having phoned back, three days later. But they’re stooped over a half eaten corpse in an alley when they get another call. At least this time there’s no one to actually hear them. No one alive.

Venom slurps up the last few bites before Eddie projects an image of a shushing motion and picks up.

“Annie? Hey!” and his Symbiote curls around him, back into a big warm leather jacket, softest lining in the world, and carries them away towards where the bike's parked.

“Eddie! It’s good to hear from you! Haven't seen you in almost two weeks”. She sounds… like she’s trying not to sound pissed. Something muffled that he’s pretty sure is ‘yeah he actually picked up’ comes across the line, not spoken towards him.

“Yeah sorry w- I’ve been busy. Chasing some Ag leads. I umm… I’ve been good, how uhh, how’re y-”

A cop car speeds down the street, interrupting them with a burst of pain.

“Eddie where are you?”

He pauses a moment before beginning to answer, but she cuts him off.

“Why uh, why haven’t you been answering the phone?”

“I’ve just been dist _racted_ ” his voice pitches forward as he feels something tickle at his hip.

 **_Yes Eddie, what’s been distracting you?_ **He teases, tiny tendrils coiling out of the lining of his jacket and the waistband of his sweats. Eddie chokes back something between a whimper and a giggle.

“Ok, listen that’s not the point. I know it’s been months, and you don’t wanna hear it, but I _really_ think you should see that therapist Dan recommended ab - or really _anyone_ honestly - about what happened,” and he can almost hear her purse her lips, the familiar picture pulled up from his memories (though he’s not sure he’s the one pulling), before whispering “you know, about _Venom”._

Venom, who’s currently purring with smugness, who’s currently laden with the sticky-hot satisfaction of a good meal.

“Oh hey no, I don’t need… really it’s… I’m _fine_ seriously!”

She tsks, and they’ve made it back to the motorcycle, and he’s pretty sure if he stays on the call much longer she’s gonna end up overhearing something she shouldn’t. Hands that are no longer his rev the engine, and if she says anything more it’s lost.

“Listen, Annie I’ve gotta go, I’ll uhh, I’ll call you when I get in.”

 

He forgets.

Venom remembers, but He’s… otherwise engaged.

They’re tired (it took another couple of hours to get home, got caught up chasing down a car they saw grab a kid off the curb).

Exhausted, and keyed up from chasing and breaking and fixing, and then a little drunk too off of ( **‘accidently, completely accidently Eddie’** ) eating three whole people.

So they end up stumbling up the stairwell to the apartment, the Symbiote already manifested, no regard for witnesses, and pressing His mouth against Eddie’s, all sloppy and desperate. The taste of blood still thick on His tongue as He shoves it down his throat and Eddie moans and gags around it.

They’re too tired to shower or clean up the mess they’d left from breakfast that they’d promised they would when they got in. They’re too tired to even brush their teeth. So of course, He justifies, they’re too tired to talk to Anne, who’s probably asleep anyway by now.

Not too tired to keep eachother up for the better part of an hour.

So it’s almost 1 am, and Eddie’s boneless and drowsy and overstimulated. He holds his hand out to half-heartedly push Him away, but He just grins and snakes that long tongue through his fingers and curls it around his wrist. His soft cock twitches valiantly, and Venom rumbles with pleasure at the feeling.

“Darlin’” he whines, eyes fluttering shut, tired and needy. “B-b-babe” he mewls and the Symbiote flows over him, drawing lazy circles around his nipples and down his navel. They’re spent, two orgasms in, but **_Oh_ ** Eddie is so beautiful like this, blissful and glowing _His._

Venom stares down at him admiringly as his eyes flutter shut. **_So perfect. All for me. Always ours always mine._ **

He hums sleepily in response and kisses the hand that’s caressing his cheek. Venom flutters at the feeling.

He really does try not to, but He can’t help the giddy rush He feels whenever Eddie ignores Anne’s texts or leaves early from one of their human get-togethers. And in truth, He _likes_ Annie. He does. She’s smart and fierce, and spent a long time protecting Eddie and for that He will always be grateful. But right now, Eddie’s drifting to sleep in _their_ bed, and half-consciously murmuring _Him_ a goodnight. He’s wrapped up safe in _His_ arms.

And so if He’s a little too eager help Eddie forget his promise to call her back, is it really so bad?

 

* * *

 

The early sun flits through the blinds and Venom presses against him and seeps more of Himself out from under his skin.

“Good morning starlight” Eddie yawns, and He ripples, like the surface of a sea laden with affection. How could anything be this good?

 **“Edddiiiee”,** He croons, voice low and guttural, face melting into the crook of his neck and sharp teeth pressing at his pulse messily. Their body(s) are heavy and languide. Warm. Still tired from their too-big meal last night. The Symbiote laces His fingers through His Other’s and weaves through his spine, weighing him down on the bed.  

 

Eddie’d saved all his writing up for today, but instead a few hours later they’re still relaxed into the mattress, now high as a pair of kites; at a certain alien’s behest, they’ve already smoked an entire bowl and still they’re (for lack of better judgement) drowsily working their way through another, watching the cheesiest things they can find. Venom’s a mess over Eddie’s skin, and he’s absently running his fingers through the oozing darkness of His form.

 _Titanic_ ends, and the next item on the list of ‘best of starcrossed lovers’ that they’re working down is _Brokeback Mountain_. Eddie shakes his head. “Never really liked that one. Too sad” he scrolls.

 **“This one was sad too, is that not the point?”** and maybe that’s true but… **“is it because… because they’re like us?”**

Eddie freezes. _We’re not…_ “No that’s… not it” he searches his words for truth or depth, but his mind is foggy and inebriated and the conversation is so amorphous and difficult to grab at. A thought blooms tentatively in his mind - not new, but it hasn’t taken root before. Now the soil is fertile and it grows and sprouts and “hey, Venom are you… do y… are you a _guy_? Like, a man?” Eddie’d expected the thought to have weight, but it feels easy to ask. Soft and casual.

The Symbiote plays with a lock of his hair and sends a tentative affirmation. Unhurried. Borrows Eddie’s clumsy fingers to search for _Romeo + Juliet_ on the laptop.

“I mean it’s… it’s _fine_ if you’re… I don’t meant to assume I just… I can feel it feels right when I say ‘He’ and stuff, but - but you don’t… your people don’t…”

 **_They don’t, but we are not them. I… like to._ **He nuzzles against Eddie’s stubbled cheek.

Eddie smiles just a little and leans into His touch. _Sorry I… sorry._

Venom kisses him, then once again, then once again, and he smiles against His teeth.

 

A few scenes later and the munchies demand they pause the movie to make some hot chocolate. As they search the messy shelves for cocoa powder, the thought needles its way back into their head(s), tasting like strawberries and curiosity and as persistent as sisyphus. “Is it… are you a guy because I’m a guy?” he murmurs, half paying attention and enthralled by the movement of a tentacle coiling out of his torso to light the burner warily (anything for chocolate).

Eddie feels Him mull the question over, like turning a puzzle piece to find it’s spot - then a wash of feelings and realization. “What?” he asks, feeling a blush that isn’t his creep across his cheeks. _Tell me…_

 **“Like in the movie…”** Venom breaths against the back of his neck, watching the pot closely over his shoulder and pouring in much too much sugar. **“Eddie we’re like in the movie”**

Eddie’s throat’s a little tight and he holds His hand as He stirs the milk slowly. “Yeah I… yeah”

He explains tentatively, half words and half pictures shared behind his eyes. How at first, He hadn’t cared what words Eddie’d used for Him. **_But then… saw in our head. Your memories and feelings. When you were so happy and relieved and proud to be in love with a… a man and I… I wanted that about us. Wanted to be that. Oh my treasure, we wanted to be that with you._ **

Eddie stares ahead at a bottle of olive oil perched on the back of the stove. _Oh._ The tile wall is dirty. _Oh._ He distantly hears the neighbors yelling in the hall. _Oh,_ “Oh Venom, oh darling, of _course_ we’re that. I’m happy - fucking euphoric, to be in love with you. No matter what, no matter wh - we’re that. I’m… I want that about us too”. The milk burns a little and bubbles over the pot as they examine a memory of His past world - of being told His feeling were wrong, and bad, and sinful. Of being hurt and hated for wanting this love and then Eddie kisses the corner of His maw softly. “We’re that. I want that about us too” he repeats, distant and a little hypnotized.

Venom slicks over his skin, pulsating and wanting and Eddie kisses the darkness coating his forearm and on the back of his hand and layered right over of his lips.

**_Think we’re better better then the pairs in the movies anyway_ **

“Yeah, I think so too”.

**“A perfect match”**

 

* * *

 

Anne stares down at the conversation on her phone.  

\- ‘By any chance, are you free for lunch today?’ 9:02 am

\- ‘I miss you’ 9:02 am

…

\- Eddie Brock: ‘busy’ 9:55 am

…

\- Eddie Brock: ‘sorry wish we could. soon’ 9:58 am

Her thumb hovers over the call button, but then she just sets the phone down.

“He answer?” Dan asks, stepping into the room and drying his hair.

She shakes her head and turns to him, eyes trailing from his forehead to his neck, down his bare torso to where the towel is wrapped around his waist. “It doesn’t matter” she smiles, beckoning with her finger. “C’mere. Don’t wanna think about him” she says, and tugs the towel away.

 

* * *

 

 

And anyway they do end up meeting pretty soon.

“Hey, that Moroccan restaurant we loved opened up again, let’s do dinner” she offers.

There’s a pause and something she can’t hear is whispered across the phone, before “Ok. Yeah, I’d love to".

"How’s tomorrow night?”

“Tomorrow night sounds the bees’ knees”

 

Venom holds a brush in His hand (tentacle) and fixes Eddie’s hair, almost like you would a doll. **“So pretty”** He muses, kissing his cheek.

Eddie makes a breathy ‘pfft’ noise and waves his hand dismissively, but he glows from his heart, maybe with acceptance.

 **_Gotta make you pretty for your date with Annie_ **, He chuckles, but Eddie senses something else roiling under their skin.

Something a little jealous. A little frustrated. Rough around the edges.

“Hey this isn’t…” he sighs. _She wants to see if I’m ok._ “You know I don’t… it’s _us_. I only want us”.

Venom can’t help the way He rumbles with contentedness. Or the way He curls around Eddie’s neck, more than a little greedy.

Or the way that, when He makes Eddie clothes, they turn out a little… exposing. **_Mine,_ ** He preens. **_Showing off what’s mine._ **

“You don’t mind if Anne looks at what’s yours?” he laughs, toying at the collar of his shirt that falls well below his clavicle.

 **“No”** He purrs, low and liquid down Eddie’s sternum. **“Because I know you come home with** **_us_ ** **after”**.

 

They used to come here a lot, but about a year ago the place closed - owner’s daughter had some health problems, so she had to close up shop to help take care of her.

Fortunately she’s in remission now, and Miss Behar’s had opened its doors again last month.

“Good to see you” Anne smiles as she sits down across from them.

**_She looks almost as nice as you._ **

_As us,_ Eddie adds, voice sweet as sugar in their head. He gets a hum of aprovel in response, and the ghost of a touch to his hand.

His hand which he quickly drops below the table, remembering the ring.

The Other spins it on his finger. A brief, wordless, no-compartments conversation and an image of a bare finger bring them to the conclusion that it’s better to keep a hand hidden all night then take it off. _Never. Wanna keep it on always._

**_She’ll… know soon anyway._ **

He pauses at that, and stares across at her.“ ‘s good to see you too, Annie”.

 

They order a table of appetizers to share, and Venom makes Eddie promise to let Him cover him in chocolate that night in exchange for not gobbling up everything in sight. It’s not His fault, He’s _hungry._

And then, too there’s… He doesn’t want to share with Anne.

Eddie gives him a mostly metaphysical squeeze. _No sharing_ , he promises. “So, you guys finished up that case about that - that hospital selling fake medicine, yeah?”

She nods. “Yeah, they settled. How’s that new story going? About Amazon, right?”

“At this point it’s turned out more about Bezos personally to be honest” he smiles.

**_This is going well._ **

“Yeah, it’s going well”.

Anne beams and scoops up more harissa and eggplant. “That’s great” she mumbles, mouth full. “I’m glad your life is back on track”.

 _And there it is._  

The Symbiote bristles. Hisses in his ear. **_Back on track after the big bad monster._ **He can’t help but sculk.

Eddie tries not to get caught in the feedback loop of agitation. _You’re the only reason I’m doing better, sweetheart,_ he soothes. Tries to sooth. Except that he feels red and ragged and bleery too.

Under Eddie’s skin, Venom’s itching to tell her. To reach past Eddie and steal some of the red paste they don’t know the name of. To bubble up and wrap big muscular arms around Eddie’s torso and dig clawed hands into his skin, staking claim. To kiss his lips and growl to Annie **‘he doesn’t need to recover from us’.**

Beneath the table, Eddie runs his thumb over a bit of his hip that He’s clutching especially tight. _Oh love, I want to show her too, we swear, we swear we want that too._

Instead he lets his gaze fall to the short candle between the plates. Small flame but it's like it's burning them. “Yeah yeah, I’m a fuckup finally getting away from the mess, right?”. Beneath fabric of Himself, Venom hugs His Other tighter.

“Eddie I… I didn’t mean that” her eyes are downcast and defensive.

 **_Not a fuckup,_ **He assures, a little aggressively, and nuzzles at Eddie’s heart.

“Sorry” he rolls his eyes, not sure who he’s talking to.

“Don’t be sorry” she sighs, taking his (free, ringless, left) hand in hers.  “Eddie I just… I _worry_ ”.

He snorts. “Yeah, I know”. He pulls his hand away and picks up a spoonful of couscous. _You like this one?_ he asks, swallowing the food, trying for a distraction.

**_Good. For human stuff. Brains would be better._ **

Eddie smiles and chokes a little on on his mouthful.

“What’s funny?” Anne’s voice is a little curt. “Please Eddie, you’ve been through so much the past few months and I can’t imagine -”

“No you can’t”. Venom knows Eddie doesn’t like it when He steals his voice but -   **_but she doesn’t know what she’s talking about._ ** 

She frowns softly and takes another sip of water before continuing. “You’re right, I can’t. But I... I did, _you know_ …” she glances around the room and lowers her voice, “bond with it” she whispers.

The Symbiote swirls with righteousness, both His own and the Other’s.

“Anne -”

“And Eddie I… I _care_ about you. Please, I was only with that thing for an hour, you and… I know it… _He_ … meant a lot to you. Two months ago you’d barely get out of bed and now you’re acting like you’re fine! I really think you need to talk to someone!”

Venom snuggles up big in his chest and kisses along his ribs, and it tickles and then Eddie begins _really_  laughing. The idea that he’s acting like it never happened…

“Eddie! This is serious! You went through serious trauma and you’re just gonna laugh this off!?”

He snorts, and Venom borrows his hand to grab at the chicken, deciding He can get away with ignoring table manners by now.

“Eddie!” and any fun in the conversation is gone. “Christ! You can’t keep acting like a child!”

The Symbiote snarls low in his gut.

People turn to their table, and she tries to keep her voice down, but she’s obviously struggling to. “You’re all alone and -”

( **_Never alone_ **

_Never alone_ )

“- so you have to at least talk to me… Dan and I, we’re here for you whene-”

“I don’t need you to take care of me!”

Everything falls silent, falls like dead weight on the ground.

Venom tries not to think about the fact that Eddie doesn’t need her because he has _Him._ Tries and fails.

“Eddie…” she whispers. “You need -”

“No I…” he rubs his temple with one hand, plays with their wedding band with the other “I mean I’m not _yours_ to take care of. Or…I’m uhh… I’m _w-with_. Someone” he falters for a moment, voice slowing and carrying less finality then he wanted. Venom prickles with delight all the same. “Yeah yeah, I can’t take care of myself sure but I’m not - I’m not alone. I’m not alone”.

Anne looks like she goes through all five stages of grief, and then every expression melts  away to concern. “Oh…”

_God we want to tell her._

**_Eddie. Eddie Eddie Eddie. We want to show her, oh Eddie._ **

_How can she think she understands? No one understands what we have. I’m not hers, why does she think I’m still hers?_ And maybe it started as just making excuses, but now old arguments have bubbled to the surface; “I can’t be you and Dan’s… I dunno like your… your little feel good family project!” he rasps a little, all raw emotion. “I can’t be, it’s not fair. I can’t. I… I-I could be your… your charity… whatever…  when we were together but I-I’m someone else’s. Now.” He blinks a few times, expecting tears but finding just a slight salty mist.

“I… you’re with someone” she repeats, analyzing his face. “You’re _with_ someone?”

“Is that so hard to believe?” It’d hurt if there wasn’t a tentacle stroking his ego.

“No I - that’s… this is good. I’m glad for you!” all feigned enthusiasm. A shocked smile on her face. Venom stares through His host’s eyes, watching her watch them.

**_Analyzing us. Like in the lab._ **

_She thinks I’m lying. Or she thinks I’m a victim and gonna get hurt._

“Eddie…”

“He’s great. A really great guy” he breathes, and the Symbiote beams.

“You should umm…” she dabs her lips with a napkin, obviously trying to keep things… civil. “You and… he should join Dan and I sometime, we could… we cou- we’d love to meet _him_ ”.

“I can’t. I uhh… maybe sometime but we… we can’t. We can’t be…”

“Ok yeah. Yeah I totally understand”. Her voice is hurried, overcompensating.

Venom’s drawing them to their feet, can feel Eddie’s eager to go but too stunned to stand himself. Poor thing. **_I’ll take care of us_ **.

“Please, _please_ keep in touch?”

“Of course” he smiles, small but real.

 

“That coulda went worse” his shoulders relax as they head down the street. A couple with a stroller glance at him, trying to look like they’re not.

 **_Could have went better,_ ** but He’s mostly just being contrary. Eddie shoves his hands in their pockets and smiles as matter laces through his fingers. **_But it doesn’t matter_ ** , and the collar of his sweater feels a little toothy as the they duck through and ally, taking the shortcut back to the apartment. **_Have to get home, you promised us a chocolate Eddie._ **

 

* * *

 

Everything hurts. Burns, too bright. Too much.

Too much to handle all alone, all _alone_ -

Around Him, the others are glowing with mockery and hate. _Disgust._ Venom writhes in pain. They shove at Him, cut into Him angrily. Their cruelty is liquid - magma flowing over Him, burning and drowning and smothering and scorching.

_Pathetic. Vile._

_An abomination. Look at Him._

**_Please -_ **

More crowd around Him, tearing His flesh, biting, ripping Him apart. Like He isn’t already torn asunder _all alone._

_You really think something could love you?_

_There will never be love._

_There is no such thing as love. There can never be love._

The world is an empty void and the world is crowded with pain and the world is too much and too little and **_Sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. Can be good - please_ ** and it _hurts._ Another one stabs into Him and He grasps futility at death - oh death would be better than this…

More pain now - He’s swimming in it.

Can’t stay afloat.

_Then drown._

_Die._

_Can’t you even do that right? Can’t you even die?_

But of course they won’t let Him. Venom’s never asked for a lot, He doesn’t think. He _knows_ it must be too much - _love,_ to be loved, to have another to love Him and for Him to love, He knows it must be too much to ask for, or…

But to just be left alone? Or to die? That doesn’t seem like a lot. He doesn’t _understand._

_You deserve this!_

_You want this, don’t you?_

_Pitiful little thing._ And then their tearing His flesh again.

Oh He wants -

He wants -

He wants -

The world falls on it’s side. Everything feels different now, and something new is there. He doesn’t just want love, He wants -

**_Eddie_ **

**_Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie_ **

Eddie is in front of Him, now. His eyes soft and reverent and his arms reach out to Him. The bunch of them claw at him and bite into his flesh, but this isn’t his nightmare, isn’t his pain to feel. The cruel colors of their words continue to waterfall down onto Him, but He barely notices.

“I love you” is all He hears. “I love you I love you I love you”.

Eddie struggles through the writhing mass of Symbiote and when his hands fall to caress Venom’s face, his skin feels like a cold waterfall on a thousand degree afternoon.

“I love you”

~~_There can never be love_ ~~

~~_There is no such thing as love_ ~~

“I love you. It’s ok, it’s ok. Please sweetheart, wake up, please. For me, please, I love you, there’s love, there’s love. I promise” and then they swirl into one.

The dream collapses around them, cataclysmic like a super nova.

He’s a mess splayed across Eddie’s chest, coiled so tight around his heart that already He’s rushing to heal the damage. Hysterically, He tightens around Eddie’s torso and comes as close as He knows how to crying.

“Shhh, it’s ok” _it’s ok. I’m here, I’m here._

It’s the third night this week that He’s woken them up like this, infected Eddie with His horrors, His weakness **_Oh Eddie, I’m sorry, Eddie - Eddie. Love, my Love, my Eddie we’re sorry we -_ **

“I love you” he whispers soothingly, kisses the patches of blackness  clinging to his skin. _It isn’t too much to ask. All I want is to love you._ “Please, don’t apologize, my darling” and his cheeks are wet with Venom’s tears by proxy. “Please I - I love you, I love you”

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going?” he grins as some hipster with a handlebar mustache gives him a dirty look. He’s really dressed for the ‘talking to yourself’ part today, apparently (not that he’s been choosing his outfits lately):  fuzzy black fur jacket a size too big and a pink top that doesn’t quite reach his navel underneath. His pants had left the house fitting perfectly, but now they feel… _snug_. He’s been meaning to shave for days now and forgot once again this morning, he knows his hairs a dirty matted mess. So why not play up the act? “Where are you takin’ me, sweetheart?”

**_Need groceries._ **

_The store a block from the apartment -_

Venom sends a stream of images - a door jingling open, a specific brand of ( _off-brand_ ) chocolate bunnies, a favorite bodega cat. A familiar face -

Mrs. Chen’s isn’t that far out of their way, really.

And she greets them like she’s actually happy to see them, which is… _new._

“Ay Mrs C! How’s it goin’?”

“Eddie! How are you? How’s your friend?”

He chuckles. “He’s good. Real uhh - He’s a pain in my ass but I ain’t complaining”. They visibly wrestle for control of his hands as they comb over the packaged donuts and danishes.

She raises her eyebrow. “Are you two getting along?”

Venom barely looks around the store before He pours out of Eddie’s shoulders and wraps around him, preening. **“Oh yes”** he licks up Eddie’s cheek. **“** **_Very_ ** **well”**.

Mrs. Chen grins knowingly, as if this is the most simple, obvious thing in the world. _Jesus, am I really that easy?_

**_Yes._ **

They grab a handful of snickers bars and continue browsing for something for dinner, the Symbiote draped over his shoulders, a little possessive. Distantly, they’re aware how _good_ it feels to just walk around being seen. Not even doing anything, just getting junk food, but it’s like the weight of the world has been lifted from those shoulders, like they can _breath._

They’d planned on only grabbing a few things, but they end up filling the counter - candy and three pints of icecream ( **_there are so many flavors to try, Eddie_ **) and what should be ten people’s worth of boxed mac and cheese but is now only one and halfs’.

Her smile softens and she pushes Eddie’s handful of cash away. “You know, my nephew feels a whole lot safer now that that teacher mysteriously disappeared”

“We’re uhh - we’re just doing our job…”

 **“Thank you for the tip. The creepy teacher was very delicious”** Venom purrs, nuzzling Eddie’s cheek and prickling up the fur of their jacket.

“Good to know…”Again she firmly rejects their money and brushes their stuff into a paper bag, throwing in extra pack of m&ms. She hands them the bag and scritches the Symbiote’s head fondly. He beams. “Thank you” she sighs. “The whole middle school feels safer”

Eddie can feel his Other utterly overflowing with happiness. **“We are glad”** but that doesn’t even begin to cover how they’re feeling, does it?

“You two come around more, ok? And take care of each other”

“We will” Eddie kisses the corner of His mouth before He dissolves back into the jacket. “Let us know if you got any more -” he smiles sheepishly as, _perfect timing_ , another customer comes in - “any more you know uh, meal recommendations”

 

* * *

 

“So, you ever see that guy again? From a few weeks ago?” Wan asks, sitting across from him as they pour over evidence in the library. He’s nice to collaborate with, and Eddie misses coworkers now that they’re freelance, but Wan… he can get on both of their nerves. Kinda a… a _bro_ type. Eddie’s pretty sure he was in a frat back in college. And _fuck_ is he nosy.

Which makes him great in interviews and investigations, and honestly Eddie doesn’t really mind but… he wishes he could _really_ talk about it all. “Yeah we uhhh… we’ve actually been together a while now”

 **_Together_ **, He lulls, the weight of the sound laced with something a little red and dark and eager.

Eddie wants to hold Him.

“That’s great man!” Wan extends a hand for a high-five.

 **_Better than great,_ **the voice in their head is heavy and deep.

Eddie smiles softly. “Yeah it is”.

“Dish” he raises an eyebrow. “I want dick deets”

“Huh?”

“Oh man you’re old, Brock” he makes some… gestures.

Eddie’s face goes pink and his clothes suddenly feel especially _organic._

 **_If we have to keep a secret we should have fun doing it_ ** **.**

“We uhhh - we cooked breakfast together before I came here. He… He baked chocolate chip muffins. He’s real sweet, an-”

Wan looks exasperated. “Man not boring details, _dick deets!_ C’mon, you’ve got a huge hickey in your neck!” he points, and Eddie’s eyes go wide. That’s what he gets for not bothering to look in the mirror in the morning…

**_Don’t need to check, always look so delicious._ **

_What ever happened to you fixing me up?_ And Venom answers more in a flick across Eddie’s nipple than in words.

“ _Ah y_ -yeah yeah, you got me. He’s… well why do you think I was late to meet you?” and it isn’t really a lie, anyway. He feels a a ghost of teeth on the back of his neck and before he knows it he says “and he’s got like a _huge_ cock”.

Wan grins at that, and winks too. In his mind’s eye, the Symbiote does the same, much more exaggerated. A little wolfish. A little intimidating. Much more than a little turned on.

“That’s what I’m talkin’ about” he laughs.

Eddie feels his mouth move, but they’re not his words, “real big guy in general, can really push me around” and his cheeks are bright red.

“Alright! Brock’s back in the game!”

“Ehh in and out, you know?” he tries to look down at the book as he feels a tendril manifest from fake denim and run up and down his thigh. “We’re pretty _together_ together” and he knows he’s got a big goofy grin on his face but he can’t help it.

Wan smiles and gives another high-five before turning back to his laptop and getting to work.

Which evidently Venom takes as an excuse to keep saying filthy, _filthy_ things right into Eddie’s amygdala and to _tighten_ around his wrists like handcuffs and before Eddie knows it he’s being puppeted through the stacks and into the bathroom.

 **_Edddiieee,_ ** He rumbles, pulling the door shut and flipping the lock, suddenly overcome with want. **_Eddie Eddie Eddie._ **

“C’mere” he grins ear to ear as Venom coalesces in front of him, clawed hands splayed out on his shoulders and pushing him back against the sink. He moans, shaky and a little desperate, against His mouth as He shoves it against his.

Eddie’s hips rock forward and the Symbiote coos in his ear and -

And then suddenly everything feels much too… familiar. Thick, dense memories of hiding in the bathroom to sneak kisses back in highschool, so far in the closet he hadn’t been able to see the door, smothered and afraid, now they -  

Venom kisses down his temple and up his heart, and Eddie stares into His eyes. “ **It’s ok, Eddie, we’re ok”.**

He nods, throat tight and hot, and kisses Him again. It’s so… it’s all so raw. “I wanna show everyone” he whispers. _I want them all to know._

 

* * *

 

They get caught in a rainstorm on their way home from the store, cold and shivering and drenched to the bone.

Now Eddie breathes in deep, warm steam filling his lungs. He watches, almost mesmerized, as a tentacle unfurls out of his hip to adjust the water temperature.

 **_Too hot. Burning our skin,_ **and then He curls another appendage around his neck, just shy of flexing, and pulls him further under the shower water. Eddie runs his thumb over the muscle, a feather-light affectionate touch.

“Sorry love” though he can feel He’s just being dramatic. A tentacle rubs over his arms and down his back - a rough, abrasive texture, satisfying to the touch and _god my skin feels clean when you do that._

 **_It’s little bits of teeth,_ ** He informs, and Eddie laughs as Venom scrubs down the outside of his thighs and over his stomach. **_Chubby, pretty Eddie. So soft and nice for me._ **

 

* * *

 

This was… they really did mean for it to be a normal, _Eddie_ -type interview. They were even recording it all (not live, thank god), trying to get evidence to put this guy away _legally_ for once, but then…

“Fuck it. Sure, maybe I did know the fertilizer was a carcinogen. So what? It’s not like people in that part of town are going to do anything about it” Eddie’s eyes had widened and he’d started scribbling and - “Local agriculture is lucrative. Those yuppies eat that shit up. We’ve gotta grow somewhere” he’d said it so nonchalant - “Someone’s gotta pay the price, who better than those animals?” The ceo’s expression had darkened, then. “You know why I’m telling you all this, don’t you?” Rykers had scoffed, eyes running up and down Eddie’s body cruelly. “You want to know - it’s because it doesn’t matter. I can say whatever I want for your stupid commie paper, Brock, it doesn’t _matter_ ”. He’d given a signal, and his security guard had locked the door and then stepped towards them. Already they were salivating, stomach rumbling… “No one cares what some fag reporter says”.

Venom was wrapped around his spine, seething, hot under his skin, **_Hungry, Eddie_ ** **,** He was practically snarling. Rage and pain that He didn’t fully understand and -

“I could beat the shit out of you, and it wouldn’t matter. I could have you killed. You said you want the truth, that’s it”. He didn’t notice when Eddie shut off the recorder. “I don’t need to lie to you, fucking faggot”, he didn’t even notice them talking to themselves.

He noticed Eddie’s teeth, _their_ teeth, getting sharper, though. Noticed when they spooled around one another and walked past him, dismissive, to his little soldier and ripped his head off, really taking their time, sure to get blood all over the assholes million dollar floors.

Now he cowers in front of them, hands in front of his face ( **_like that’ll do any good_ **).

 **“What was that you called us?”** their claws drip with blood. This isn’t… it’s not like normal. Eddie’s not along for the ride, not even just reveling in his Other’s violence and predation like it’s a gift to him (and it is, it always is such a nice gift, even if he hates to admit it, the way Venom kills for him but - ), no this… this is… Eddie’s bloodthirsty in his own right, would kill all on his own.

_No, I don’t have to be anything all on my own anymore._

**_Never, never alone. Us._ **

Darkness drips down him and he blinks as his own senses rush to him, the world flooding in. He adjusts to his own vision, and Rykers is curled on the ground backing towards the corner. “Pathetic”.

Venom pools around Eddie and builds Himself up, arms raking down His husband’s bare torso. **“Do you still think you could beat the shit out of us?”** He growls, and the man sobs.

“We’re hungry”

 **“We’re so hungry”** Eddie’s eyes flutter shut and he leans back against the Symbiote’s hulking form.

“Please” Rykers begs, voice shaking and desperate. “Please I -”

Venom chuckles cruelly and licks down His Other’s cheek, nuzzling him. Making sure to show off His fangs, to stain Eddie’s skin red with the guard’s heartstrings lingering in His mouth. Below them, Rykers gags and cries. **“Does this look like weakness? Do you think our love makes us weak?”**

Eddie presses a messy kiss to His maw, lips scraping on teeth.

 **“Look at you, all alone. Look at us”** He croons. **“Look at us, together”** Tendrils toy with his midriff, and He hums, a low deep noise that vibrates pleasure through him. Venom reaches a claw out to Rykers, carving down his arm and shoulder, and Eddie moans.

“Y-you’re right. I - I’m a fuckin’ fag, and l-l-look what our love can… we’re so strong together”

**“Could eat you up”**

“Kill you”

 **“We’re going to. You’re going to die for what you’ve done to this earth”.** The Symbiote wraps a claw around the man’s airway and shoves him back against the wall, other hand gently stroking Eddie’s face.

“Take a look - we’re who’s gonna kill you, low-life bourgeois pig”.

Rykers chokes, stares at them in disgust as they press against one another, whisper words of affection back and forth.

 **“Eddie is mine. You don’t get to insult him”** Venom kisses and nibbles down his neck, tentacles curling around his torso and exposing parts of his thighs. Eddie feels… it’s like an exhilarating mix of vulnerability and safety. Adrenaline pools in his gut, **_delicious, so delicious,_ ** and he lets himself be spread out and put on display for the battered corpse begging for his life at their feet. **“Are you going to apologize for poisoning this world?”** and Eddie’s own thumb is on the man’s throat, now, pressing on his adam’s apple and he gulps like a fish out of water.

“Are you going to ss-say you’re sorry?” his voice is breathy and a little sultry. His Other’s hand wraps around his and His thumb circles his wrist. The man screws his eyes shut and whimpers, desperate, choked sounds -

 **“Look at us!”** Venom snarls, a claw tipping Rykers’ head back toward them as He shoves His tongue past Eddie’s lips. A wet, sloppy kiss, and when He breaks it, slobber drips down His host’s face - viscous green acidic stuff that burns anyone but him.

They feel warm, painted in the bright fluorescent colors of want. Eddie’s hair is matted in sweat and their bodies are melted together and _oh god I must look like a fucked out mess already._

 **_Yes, so beautiful, Eddie._ ** He turns back to the half-dead agricultural giant trying to tug their fist off his windpipe - **“doesn’t he look beautiful, scum?”**

“P-please…” he manages to choke out, and Eddie laughs. He knows he’s not supposed to be enjoying this so much but…  

Venom growls. **“Answer us”** He rubs His cheek against His Other’s. **“Beautiful, beautiful Eddie”**

Rykers lets out another pitiful sob and nods. “Yessss, yes h-he’s” he clutching at his guts, spilling out of wounds, nausea on his face, “he’s beautiful, he’s b-beautiful -  pleeeaase let me go…”

The separation between them is flowing away - away - away -

And now they’re tangled together again, no space between them, _like heaven_. Before they know it, their jaws are closing around his neck, blood on their tongue -

**_Yes, like heaven._ **

 

* * *

 

They’re half asleep, slumped over the kitchen table and (poorly, incoherently) attempting to synthesize the information from that last ‘interview’ into something… usable. Something non-incriminating. But that’s proving near-impossible, at least for their sleep addled brain(s). So Eddie lays his head down on his keyboard ( _just for a moment, I swear_ ). He idly pets the tentacle curled around him, and yawns -

Which is, _of course_ , is when the phone rings - the sound turned up, because they’d missed their last call from _The Gazette_. Pulling them out of the pleasant haze taking hold of them.

It’s Annie, **_again._ **

Eddie tastes secondhand irritability on his tongue and he whispers “sorry” before picking up. “Heeeyyy”

“Eddie! I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

**_Yes._ **

“Nah, of course not, I’m writing” is it a lie if you really want to believe it?

**_Yeessss._ **

“Good, I - I meant to call earlier, I know it’s late I…” they can hear the strain in her voice. The symbiote caresses his cheek and runs a tendril along his plush bottom lip. “Hey I know what you said the other day I just…” they hear her sigh, “Listen Dan and I are going to the theatre tomorrow night we - we’d love to have you and your - your partner along?”

Eddie stares out the window at the lights of the city, watches windows flicker off one by one. Another tentacle splays out from his torso and holds him securely, reassuringly. “I really don’t think - Anne we just, we need a little more time, ok? I really want us all to be friends, I _do_ ”

 **_I do too, Eddie_ **, they’re both surprised to feel He means it.

“Of course” Anne hurries her words out. “Of course, Eddie, just extending the offer”.

“Thanks I - I really do appreciate it, I mean that”.

“See you soon”.

He hangs up and buries his face in his palms. Or, their palms, now coated in darkness and so, so comforting. _She must think I hate her._

And sure, it’s not like there aren’t _arguments_ simmering between them, but really, a double date sounds _nice._ Being friends again sounds nice.

 **_Then why don’t we tell her?_ **Eddie runs his hands through his hair with impatience that isn’t his own. Venom feels…

“I’m sorry” he breathes, heart all on display for his Husband. _I just need more time. It’s… we can’t._ ****

The images sweep through them like a metaphysical (or maybe just physical) punch in the gut - images of Drake’s lab and his scalpels and Dan’s machine in the hospital and the police and the pain and - _and god what if someone finds out?_

**_We won’t let that happen, Eddie. Won’t let them hurt us again._ **

He rubs his eyes and is distantly aware his Other is carrying them off to bed. The world is cruel and awful and are they really ready to be made vulnerable to it?

 

* * *

 

Apparently the world is ready, whether they are or not.

At least, some small piece of the world.

 

It’s a few days later and Venom is cooking breakfast as Eddie plays (read: loses terribly) a game of chess on his phone. There’s a knock on the door, and they’re both ready to stab whatever travelling fucking missionary had climbed the stairs to their fourth story walk-up -

Except it’s not a jehovah witness, or even someone selling a pyramid scheme.

It’s Dan. Eddie cracks open the door and the Symbiote wraps around him like a soft fleece and they peer out into the hall and - it’s _Dan._

“Eddie, hey, I know this is weird but -” they undo the chain and tug the door open, ushering him in - “I just, I really wanted to come by, I hope this isn’t…”

Eddie smiles softly. “It’s nice to see you”. Under his clothes, Venom hugs his chest and he plays with his sleeve affectionately. _Sorry about breakfast._

 **_We could eat this breakfast delivered to the door if you weren’t so picky_ **, and He ghosts kisses under the skin, only slightly irritated.

“Do you - do you want some tea?” Eddie asks, and the Symbiote runs a tendril down his inner thigh and nips at his earlobe - it’s dark in the apartment and He knows the… _intruder_ won’t notice. Besides, He likes the way his Other struggles not to blush.

“I’d love some, yeah” but it feels more like a way to make his being here less awkward than anything else. “Sorry to just show up, really Eddie”.

It’s not so out of place, honestly. After the whole… _incident,_ with the LIFE foundation, Dan used to come around a lot. Venom knows Eddie doesn’t mind him, so He tries not too either, it’s just that the little doctor… cares about things that aren’t any of his business. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I swear. So, haven’t seen you in a while, how are you?”

**_He wouldn’t tell anyone, Eddie…_ **

_I know, starlight…_

**_Anne wouldn’t tell anyone either. We like Annie, right?_ **

_I wish they knew…_

**_Eddie…_ **

_We don’t want to make this their secret to keep too_

**_It already is._ **

“Eddie?” Dan snaps them out of their little trance, looking at His host curiously. “You ok, man?”

“Yeah sorry just… just a little lost in thought. Behind the counter, He clutches Eddie’s hand. “So what’s uhh - what brings you to the neighborhood?”

Dan exhales and looks down, unspoken words heavy in the air around them. “Listen… so I know Annie already asked, _twice_ , but -”

_Oh. At least this isn’t about asking us to come in for more tests._

**_Hate that hospital. Cruel machines._ **Eddie’s never asked Him to go back there, and Venom knows that he knows that He keeps him healthy and perfect, but still, He shudders to think about that… ‘MRI’.

“-it’s just… Eddie it would really mean a lot to her, to both of us… Eddie we miss you. I know it’s weird, your ex and all, but you - you’re our friend and we don’t… we don’t want you to…” he bites his lip and squeezes the bridge of his nose, clearly trying to figure out how to word _something._ The Symbiote wishes he would just hurry up and spit it out so He could get back to their morning. “We don’t want you to end up… isolated… after everything, you’re vulnerable and we just…” Dan swallows and stares at him, then back down into his mug of cinnamon chai.

Venom wants to snarl.

Then He feels words leave Eddie’s mouth before they even enter their brain; “you know what, you’re right. We’d love to spend some time with you guys”. _Shit._

Venom’s grinning inside his head, sudden smug delight balled up around Eddie’s guts. **_Now, was that so hard, sweetpea?_ **

_Asshole._

“Oh” Dan blinks in surprise, then smiles as he sips his drink. “Eddie that’s great!”

_Is it too late for me to take that back?_

**_Absolutely. Dummy._ **

_The logistics…_ stupid darling and his stupid logistics

“God, Annie’ll be so happy. I -” he runs his hand through his hair again and looks a little embarrassed.  “You know, I think she’s worried you’re - I dunno, being taken advantage of?” Venom bristles protectively and Eddie tries his best to make his heart feel… _soothing._ “She’ll be glad to get to meet this fella - what’s his name?”

 _See? Logistics!_ He takes a gulp of tea to give himself an excuse for not answering right away. _You’re a dick, you know that?_ “Oh uhh… V-nen… nie. Vinnie”

The Symbiote holds the name in His metaphysical hands and examines it.

“We’ve been meaning to try that new seafood place in the Castro, you think you guys’d be up for a double date?”

Ok, so maybe Eddie’s a little teeeeeeny bit right about his precious ‘logistics’, but Venom’d never admit that. His husband sighs. “I don - I dunno…” He circles his forefinger with a thin tendril like two binary stars. “Listen V’s kinda… antisocial? Maybe we could just - could we sorta just have dinner in or something? Just for now, I know this - ”

“Yeah yeah, of course! That’ll give me a chance to try this lemon chicken recipe - anything that, um, Vinnie doesn’t eat?”

 _If only you knew._ He does his best to stifle any laughter, mostly succeeds. “Nah, not really”.

**_Eddie, lots of things I don’t eat._ **

_Don’t worry, no one is going to make you eat kale or nothing like that_. He pours Dan another cup of tea.

**_We will bring dessert._ **

“Ok, we’ll bring dessert” he smiles. “Anne can tell you, cooking ain’t my uh, my best feature, but my man He’s - He’s a great cook, promise”

“Sounds like a plan. Is uh - is our place ok? I know it’s… a lot, being there, but we’d be happy to have you and -”

“No it’s not… it’s not weird. That sounds great. And hey thanks for… thank for making me agree to this”, unsure which of them he’s talking too.

**_You’re welcome, my love_ **

“You’re welcome. It’s uhh… it’s a little embarrassing to say, but ‘s nice to have like… a _guy_ friend, Eddie”

He steals His host’s hand to whack Dan on the shoulder in a clumsy approximation of a friendly gesture. The doctor looks so… silly. He’s nice, but Venom doesn’t know if he’s good enough for their Annie - he’s very very soft, and Anne has almost as many teeth as them. He wonders how she doesn’t tear him in half.

Sometimes, He thinks she tore Eddie. Sometimes He’s angry and wants to -

 _If she tore me, it wasn’t on purpose. I’m ok._ Eddie feels tired, the morning creeping back onto him, and the weight of the conversation. Venom gives him another sip of the hot leaf soup. _I’m ok. Oh sweetie, I’m ok because I’m yours now._

**_Eddie Eddie Edddiie._ **

_My Love._

Distantly, He’s aware that Dan’s still talking to them, or at least to Eddie, but He’s lost interest. Distracted by ideas of what they could be doing this morning, by some kind of hunger He can’t decide if is for sex or breakfast, by the annoying little light from the window glaring in their human eyes. By the the feeling of breath passing over their human lips. **_Eddie._ **

But the Symbiote struggles anyway to listen to their conversation - Dan’s talking about a book he’d recommended to Eddie a few months ago that they’d just gotten to. At first He thought it was pointless to read about made up events and people, but now He’s started to like Earth stories. Some of them, at least. He enjoys the way the long, overly thought-out words make them feel little thinned-out shadows of bigger emotions. Almost as much as they do when Eddie’s written them. “And man, the tone was jus’ so spot-on nostalgic, right?”

“Yeah, I wanted to go back to ninth grade and fight my highschool bully Nadya” Dan’s leaning on the wood of the door.

“All power to you!” Eddie laughs.

Venom looks at _his_ memories of highschool. Maybe one day they can go and find all those people. **_A feast. A slaughter. A -_ **

“Listen Ed, I’m on-call at eleven, but it’s always great to see you!”

“Glad you came strollin’ through”. Really, they both are.

“See you guys Friday evening! And text me when that exposé about Stark Industries is out! I loved your last piece about them”

 

* * *

 

Their hands brush their teeth and wash their face, their feet cary them out of the bathroom towards the bed, their arms shut off the lights. But Eddie is barely aware of their movements. Lost in various scenarios of what could happen tomorrow, at their dinner. Scenarios where Anne and Dan freak out, scenarios where they lecture them. Ones where they call the cops and others where they attempt to tear Eddie away from his Other half themselves. Scenarios where they pretend to support them and they let themselves fall for it _and then -_

 **“Shhhh, my treasure, it’ll be ok”** His voice is full of finality, slightly assertive. Venom’s always so _confident._ Eddie would be jealous maybe, if all that confidence wasn’t for both of them. **_Ours._ **

He feels… _safe,_ now that he’s with his Other. Really, what is there to worry about? Nothing in this world is stronger than Venom. Nothing can hurt him now.

 **_Yes. I will always protect us, my Eddie._ **He pulls the blankets up and snuggles them into the warmth. They run fingers and hands and tentacles over one another, languide gentle motions.

“Sorry I’ve been so hesitant about all this, darling”

**_I told you, love, you’re worth the wait._ **

Eddie hums thoughtfully and stretches out. “Well, I’m ready now, promise, my beloved”. He rests his hand against His, overtop his heart. He starts again, “I’m sorry I -”

But the Symbiote, maybe not always so patient, silences his mind and stuffs up his mouth with His tongue. Eddie opens up, takes Him, moans around the intrusion. **_Good boy._ ** He shudders, but it’s not quite desire, or at least not mostly - more like heavy languide _contentment_ . He loves it. **_Bedtime. Stop worrying, we’ll always protect us._ **

 

So now it’s the next day and Eddie’s sitting on the counter watching Him spooled out of him, stirring extra chocolate chips into brownie batter. Then adding extra sugar. Then melted caramels. “Really going for it, huh” he strokes the side of the Symbiote’s head fondly. “It’s so cute how much you love baking”

 **“Not cute”** He grumbles, flashing His fearsome teeth.

Eddie runs a finger over a fang jutting out of the rest, His mouth sloppily formed. He presses his skin against the sharp point and draws just a droplet of blood -  watches it heal, gaze tender. “My big scary alien monster husband baking brownies. _Cute_ ”.

Venom pours them into the pan and places them in the oven. **_Yes, big and scary. Eat bad people. Keep us safe with our sharp teeth._ **He nuzzles His face up against Eddie’s. They’re glowing pink with affection and adoration and moonlight.

“You gonna keep me safe from Annie tonight?” Ok, so maybe he feels a little bad about playing into the Symbiote’s portayal of her as some kind of villain, or threat. But he knows He doesn’t mean it. And god, the damn thing’s just so possessive, and Eddie can’t help how much he _likes_ that.

 **_Yes, you do like it, don’t you? Adorable._ ** A blush creeps up the man’s cheek, and He chases it eagerly. **“Mine. You are ours to possess”** He drags his tongue over the plane of Eddie’s bare chest. **_We could show them everything, Eddie. Would you like that too? For them to see just how we are? Alone, when it’s just us?_ ** He moans as the Symbiote’s mouth meets his again. **_Yes, I think we would like that. Yes, Eddie. Yes, want to show them everything._ ** He’s on the countertop, legs spread wide and back pressed uncomfortably against the cabinets. Venom builds Himself up and shoves Himself against Eddie desperately. They’re kissing and touching and the oven timer ticks down next to them. **_You are mine. You’re mine we’re going to show them that you’re mine mine mine mine mine._ **

_Yours, darling. Yours._ “No one’s gonna take me away” he mumbles against His lips. _I’m yours. You’re mine._

 

Eddie lets himself be dragged from the counter down onto the dusty wooden floor. Any excuse for clothing Venom'd made for him dissolved quickly, and he can't find it in him to mind at all. He's already out of it, drowning in want, when the Symbiote's mouth splits wide above him and that long tongue falls to wrap around his cock. 

"Please, baby.  _P-please."_  

 _ **So pretty when you beg,**_ and everything after that is lost to the sea of pleasure. 

 

It’s good the brownies take a while to bake, what with how thick Venom pours them, so they have enough time to really ruin each other once more before they have to get dressed.

Eddie’s thoroughly fucked out, almost brain dead, by the time he’s dragged from the kitchen to the disused mirror. _That why you screwed me stupid right now, huh? To get me plient?_

**_Perhaps._ **

“Well I’m a-at least wear’in boxers tonight, love” he manages to breath out.

His Other huffs and forms a messy pair of tight leather pants and a fucking _harness_ . **_Why?_ **

Eddie stares at their reflection. He barely looks at the mirror nowadays. He’s always been one to forget to check his appearance in between throwing on clothes and running out the door, and now he feels like he has an excuse. And when he does want to see himself, His Other likes to be his mirror, and he always looks better through His eyes anyway. But now he watches Venom flick through outfits, some actually double date possibilities and then some he would only even consider saying yes to in their bed, when his mind’s being drowned with alien fantasies.

But He interrupts his train of thought, shoving Eddie’s hand away from the underwear drawer. **_Why?_ **He inquires again, somewhere between petty, teasing delight and genuine confusion.

“Don’t wanna spend half the night ‘splainin’ to my ex how my junk is all wrapped up in you right then”

Venom pouts, but continues to dress them over the **(** **_very unnecessary_ ** **)** fabric.

 

Eventually, they settle on a sweater (black and white, so He doesn’t have to concentrate too hard) and Eddie doesn’t even complain when his pants are a little too tight or when the leather jacket He adds on top is a little more form than function, thought he does wonder if anything’ll look even somewhat similar by the time they get there. _It’s not like I hate surpises, anyway._

 

* * *

 

They’re barely even late getting out the door, which for them is basically leaving early.

 

So Eddie figures there’s no harm in taking a few more minutes to stop and grab a nice bottle of wine.

**_You don’t drink this poison liquid anymore…_ **

_It’s… it’s expected, that you bring wine to a nice dinner. I don’t want any, I promise._ The Other pouts, but He pulls a better brand down from the shelf when no-one’s looking and Eddie can’t reach.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is setting.

“Alright darlin’, what our game plan here?” they find a place to park the bike a block away. Eddie swallows tightly as he imagines the pitiful looks he’ll get as he walk in the door (seemingly) alone. _Never alone._

**_Can ask them to turn around, and when they look back, we will be there._ **

“Maybe somethin’ a little more subtle? We don’t want anyone to wig out…” The face in the lining of his jacket frowns.

**_You worry too much._ **

The sun is setting, and Eddie’s watching his hand ring the doorbell.

 

Anne holds her breath - _Vinnie. Who the hell is this guy?_ She shifts her face to a careful, rehearsed neutral. And the opens the door and -

_Oh._

It’s… it’s just Eddie… she peaks her head out the door and looks both ways but he’s alone.

_Alone._

He’s holding a bottle of wine and a tote bag and he looks a little sheepish (but less so than she thinks he _should_ , given the situation) as he steps inside. “Hey Anne…”

 

Eddie avoids her gaze as he steps into the building. “W - I brough pinot noir…” he places the bottle on the table and takes the tray of brownies out of the tote bag. Anne’s holding her breath and _fuck here comes something condescending._

**_Eddie, Eddie let’s just show her - she thinks you’re alone, we’re never alone, Eddie -_ **

_Just… just let me give them some warning?_

But all he wants is for his Other to wrap around him. Instead he says “Anne there’s - there’s just something I need to tell you before He uhh - shows up…”

She doesn’t look convinced. “Eddie…” she sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. And before he can say anything else, she continues - “Eddie, you didn’t need to lie”

“We’re _not_ ”

**_Eddie_ **

_Darling_

Dan comes in from the kitchen, and he looks around, he’s got a little apron on, the picture of domesticity. “Where’s Vinnie?”

Eddie’s throat is dry, but he tries again. “Listen I just gotta -”

**_Not Vinnie_ **

“Eddie, this is…”

“Ed, you sure you’re doing ok?”

He tries to speak but

**_No talking, let’s just show them_ **

_They’ll freak out!_

**_They already are_ **

“Ed, listen, we think -”

“Eddie if this is some play to win me back…”

**_No, Eddie only wants us now_ **

_Yes, love_ “No! Anne… just listen, we -”

And then the room isn’t the tired calm before thunder - it’s crackling like electricity and dangerous energy and darkness and then.

**_Love_ **

_Wait_

“Eddie”

 _Venom._ He’s growling down his bones, growing big in his chest and _oh love oh sweetheart._  

“God, stop it, Edde!”

“Listen, man, we’re all here for you -”

_Please -_

**_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,_ **

_Venom, Venom, Darling, I need -_

A crack of lightning, and Anne’s voice is a tone very familiar - “this is pathetic, even for you…”

This was supposed to be calm.

Instead -

 

Instead they’re a red hot purple bruised bone kind of angry, searing and sore and it must be showing and -

**“Don’t insult Eddie!”**

He overflows from the skin, grabbing at him desperately. Dan screams and goes white as a sheet and Anne… Anne doesn’t look surprised. She looks like… like… Venom can’t understand the face she’s making. He watches through the filter of His human’s eyes and memories, and - **_Oh._ **Anne’s… angry.

_Disappointed. She’s disappointed._

Venom feels heavy, like the air and the world and the feel of their eyes on them are so _heavy_ and they’re weighing Him down. He feels a little crushed. **_They’re supposed to be happy for us, Eddie…_ **

“Give it a moment” he whispers close to Him.

Dan is gasping, choking. Finally finds his voice and - “wha - wh-what is… Annie wh- How long has - Eddie, wh- why are y- _Eddie_ what the fuck? How is it - wh -”

He goes silent when Anne starts to speak. “So” her tone is measured and restrained, a fine point on the end of each word - “Venom’s back”. She’s not quite looking at them.

They don’t feel very seen.

They feel watched, observed, viewed. Not seen.

He drips down Eddie’s arm to hold his hand. **“Never left. Would never leave Eddie”.** The human couple doesn’t seem to like that response. They stare at where their hands meet. **_You were right, my sweet. Should have kept our secret._ **

_No - no, love, c’mon. They’re just scared._ Eddie’s… he’s used to this, at least more than Venom. He leans his cheek against His, and together they smile. “So uhh, cat’s out’a the bag” he laughs softly, and Anne doesn’t look amused. “Annie, Dan, meet my date”

Dan looks like he’s going to faint. The Symbiote, maybe, wishes he would. Then everyone would look at him with their big eyes. Instead, he says “your date… is… _that parasite?_ ”

“Dan! Kitchen!”

 

Anne glances over her shoulder, gauging whether they’re eavesdropping. Eddie’s holding a photograph from the mantle and gesturing, as if telling some old story. The two of them are laughing a shared laugh.

She exhales.

“We should get him to the hospital, right? I mean, he seems fine, _I think_ , but last time, _Jesus_ last time was…” Dan shakes his head. His got that patented ‘worried Dan’ frown on and Anne runs her hand up his arm soothingly.

 _Oh Eddie,_ she tries to keep her breathing calm. “I actually… don’t think _that’s_ the issue here”.

Dan bites his lip, and she can’t help but smile gently. _He’s so concerned._

“You don’t?” he asks, turning slightly to watch Eddie and Venom make their way down the row of framed memories.

“I…” Anne swallows. _Ok. Here it goes._ “Listen there’s… something I need to tell you. Something I’d… I’d rather you hear from me than from xenophiliac extraordinaire over there.”

Dan arches an eyebrow.

 _Shit he probably thinks I’m about to tell him I cheated on him with Eddie._ And then an even worse thought - _If anything I cheated on him with Venom._ She shakes her head to clear it, and looks at him. His eyes are soft. _Sweet_. “Remember in the MRI, when Venom was… taken out… of Eddie?”

He nods, confusion clouding his features.

“And then later I told you I brought it - _Him_ \- back to the LIFE foundation to save him?”

He nods again, patient as ever.

“Ok so - so so so, to do that we kind of bonded. Just like, for an hour” she winces, and hisses the words out really fast. Ripping off a bandaid.

Dan stares. “And when you say ‘bonded’, you mean like… singing in the car and talking about childhood bullies, _right_?” he murmurs, slow and deliberate and very, very confused.

Anne shakes her head. “ ‘fraid not”.

They’re trying to keep their voices low, but it’s getting hard. “It could have killed you!” Dan wheezes out, clutching both her palms in his, eyes wide and worried.

“No no it uhhh… I knew it wouldn’t. Like, I could feel it” she sighs, memories of that night flooding back. “Listen that’s… not the point”.

“Oh?” he raises an eyebrow.

“The _point_ is that that _thing_ …”. Her thumb circles his lovingly. “Even if it doesn’t want to hurt him -”

“Just because it said that doesn-”

“It’s not about what it said. I uhh… I felt it”

Dan opens his mouth to comment, but no sound comes out.

“I… oh god _Dan_ ” she gulps. “That thing is fucking _obsessed_ with him. I mean I-  so much that I didn’t really want to bring it back to him but like… like it drowned that out. Like i- _He_ wanted to get back to Eddie so badly it… infected me. I mean Dan He could literally _sense_ him. Knew where he was, even felt it when Eddie got hurt. It was… intense”.

The color’s gone from Dan’s face again, and he looks a slightly sick. He manages to speak, somehow, “So you like… combined?”

“Not really, it’s more like just… influencing one another? I… god Dan I don’t know I don’t know! I thought this was _done!”_

The other two still seem distracted, or at least are politely ignoring them if they can hear. The former seems more likely given their… histories with manners.

Dan sighs. “Ok so you… _influence_ each other. Is that… does it care for him because it bonded with you then?” and maybe the question could be from a place of jealousy, but Dan just seems… _curious_. Ever the scientist.

“I… I actually think if anything it’s the other way around” she shuts her eyes again. _Never should have invited Eddie to dinner._ “I… we weren’t together, symbiosed or whatever, for long but I - but - Oh god _Dan”_ she feels, maybe, close to crying. “Dan, if it could make me want him after an hour think of what it’s doing to him _”._ And then _oh god here it comes_ “I mean I’ve never been that attracted to Eddie in my _life_ . I mean I was going to marry him but _jesus_ what I felt with that thing, it was… _inhuman”._

Which of course is when they turn to find Eddie standing in the entrance to the kitchen, darkness coiled around him like a serpent and a big smug grin hovering next to his face.

Anne covers her mouth and she can feel her cheeks redden.

Eddie’s mouth splits open in the dopiest smile she’s ever seen and he turns to the Symbiote. “Wooowww loser, you love me so much my _ex_ who hates my guts liked me!” he teases, fuzzy affection in his voice.

Anne leanes her forehead on Dan’s shoulder. _Just my luck._

 **“That’s** **_nothing_ ** **”** He nudges Eddie’s cheek with His face, voice a low rumble. **“We love you so much we even made you start to like you”.**

“God yeah ya did, huh” Eddie laughs. “Killed the Brock family self-hatred machine”

 _Oh._ Anne feels tension fall from her body. _Oh._

 

After a little longer of arguing, things settle. As best they can, at least.  

Dan pulls a roast chicken out of the oven, and Venom licks His lips. Or, well, not quite lips. He runs His tongue over His teeth, at least.

“When do you get the time to be such a good cook with the schedule of surgeon?” Eddie laughs. _God this guy’s perfect_ he can’t help but think.

**_Not as perfect as you._ **

Dan shrugs. “Ehh, once you finish residency it really isn’t _that_ bad” and Eddie realizes most of what he knows about working in a hospital is from ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ (which he never used to watch, but now it’s _somebody’s_ favorite).

 

Anne’s watching the scene from the corner of the room, swirling a glass of the wine Eddie’d brought.

It’s surprisingly fancy.

 _God._ He really didn’t think this would be weird. _He brought wine. He baked - no Venom baked brownies, apparently. Jesus._

Eddie’s putting on a big show of trying to wrestle the thing away from the plates Dan’s making up, but she’s confident it’s an act. _That thing could crush him, kill him if it wanted._

She pours another glass.

The worst part is how _happy_ he looks. Like he’s in a dazed stupor. _Like he’s in heaven._ A long black tendril extends from his sweater, distorting the pattern ( _oh god is his clothing made of it?_ ) and reaches behind Dan’s back to swipe a biscuit. Eddie kisses His cheek. A hand, complete with claws, mirrors his and Eddie _holds_ it. _They’re holding hands._

She tries desperately to make sense of all the things she’s thinking, feeling.

A part of her, a big part _really_ , is glad for him. Them. Eddie was so hurt when he’d thought Venom was dead it’s… it’s good. That’s over and… and it’s good he’s happy, _right?_

_Unless it’s making him. It could be. That thing could be forcing him, or messing up his brain. Oh Eddie._

She shuts her eyes.

She remembers how much He’d wanted him, when they were together. Desperate, hurt, reaching out for **_Eddie Eddie Eddie._ **It’d felt like a hurricane.

Now in her kitchen He’s… He’s petting Mr. Belvedere and telling a story about their ‘date’ in silicon valley last night, which she’s pretty sure she just heard had involved decapitation.

Eddie laughs and strokes down the side of His face, fingers lingering as they touch those sharp teeth ( _teeth like an animal, like a monster_ ). “Dan doesn’t need to hear about that, darling” he murmurs, watching her boyfriend go white as a sheet.

Her thoughts are a flash of neon drowned in water.

‘ _Darling’. He called Him ‘darling’._

_Eddie. Called the alien ‘darling’._

**“Hush, telling him about date night, my sweet”** His voice is teasing and a ( _big awful dangerous clawed_ ) finger presses to Eddie’s lips to shush him.

Anne’s pretty sure he kisses it.

She feels sick.

 _Of course_ she’s glad he’s happy, that’s he’s ‘with someone’, but then…

 _Oh God Eddie._ How can she not worry?

And then the trio turns to her, and the alien’s formed a huge, almost humanoid body that pools out around Eddie’s waist, and the two of them wrap arms around one another, snuggled up close. “Hey Annie, you ok?”

She tries to smile. “Yeah. Yeah.”

 

Venom does His best not to pay attention to the way they watch them from across the table. Dan looks them over like a medical patient. And Anne… Anne looks like she’s waiting for Him to bite Eddie’s head off.

_Hot._

He rubs His face against the Other’s and wolfs down a heap of mashed potatoes.

**_They barely made any food._ **

“I mean, no one expected your appetite, love”

 **“Should have told them we were coming”** He chuckles. Dan smiles.

Anne doesn’t.

And He tries not to mind.

_She’ll come around. She’s still… used to protecting me._

**_Mine to protect. Mine. Ours._ **

He eyes the brownies. Eddie had asked Him to remember the way humans eat food in a certain order and that it’s ‘polite’. That’s ok, the chicken and the potatoes are good, garlicky and peppery and a hint of rosemary -

“God you know more about cooking than me” Eddie laughs.

Dan starts to respond but Venom shakes his head, Eddie involuntarily mirroring the gesture. **“He means us. Me. Was talking about spices”.**

“Oh”

“Be nice sweetheart, yeah?” Eddie kisses his cheek. “Dan, you’re an _amazing_ cook”

The Symbiote pulls him closer against Himself. He’s more… solid, almost _human_ than normal, now. Broad shoulders and muscular arms. He likes the way Eddie likes the way He’s so much bigger and stronger than the others.

 **“So I can push you around”** He whispers against the shell of Eddie’s ear, unsure if the others heard. The man shivvers. **_Big and strong so I can hold you down and -_ **

“So _Dan_ , how’s uhhh - h-hows doctor--ing?” and Venom can feel His host’s face go rosy.

Anne looks uncomfortable. A string of thoughts flit through their shared consciousness - something about public displays and how Anne and Dan aren’t sharing one chair. But then Eddie’s a messy eater and He just _has_ to lick a smear of butter off the corner of his mouth.

“Gross” Anne rolls her eyes. “Have you guys heard of PDA? Boundaries? I mean His tongue is like… in your mouth!”

They can’t help but laugh at the visual in their head and then their faces sort of melt together - Eddie’s mouth opens and the Symbiote’s tongue rolls out and they smile together before they fall apart again, before they’re two seperate faces pressed cheek to cheek.

Dan looks down and tries not to blush.

“Sorry” Eddie starts, but in all honesty he’s -

 **“Not sorry”** the Other growls, stealing another cheddar biscuit from the basket. **“You two always get to be looked at. Seen together. Show eachother off”** and He licks down Eddie’s blush. **“Wanna show us off”.**

“Awww” Eddie rubs his nose against the space between Venom’s eyes.

“Ok, that’s kinda sweet” Dan throws his hand up in mock surrender. “C’mon Annie, you gotta admit it, it would suck to hide all the time”

She sighs. “Yeah, yeah you’re right” and lets her fingers fall between his.

“Anyway, _doctoring_ is - it’s good. I uhh - I did just got off a 22-hours straight on-call shift and slept all morning before cooking dinner”.

“Shee! I tol you you mush be bu-y as a shurgun!” Eddie attempts to mumble, mouth full of chicken.

 **“Good to have another friend who heals people”** He hums, arms clasped around Eddie’s stomach and head resting on top of his.

Dan gives a (nervous) laugh in response, and Anne’s expression softens. **_Getting used to us._ **

_Getting used to us._

 

“Is that our ring?” Anne asks, her voice a failed attempt at neutral.

Eddie blushes, and Venom extends their hand. **“No, ours. Us”.** It shimmers, like light across a prism.

The room feels like the air before a storm. “Oh you’re - you’re engaged?” Dan’s eyes are wider than Eddie thinks he realizes. His gaze flits to Anne awkwardly, then back to where their hand rests on the table.

 _Surprised this took so long to come up._ “No -” Anne visibly exhales at that, and they both try not to be too offended. But, well, that’s impossible. “- we’re actually married”

 

“Eddie, you don’t want any of the wine you - you guys brought?” Dan offers, eying his empty glass.

He shakes his head, feeling Venom getting hot with protectiveness. “Nah, Other Half hates the taste. ‘Sides I - I drank a lot when I was lonely and I… I’m not lonely anymore” his voice is laced with endearment, and the Symbiote purrs and melts against him.

Anne actually looks… she looks Him in the eyes and _smiles._

They’re onto dessert by now, emptying the tray of brownies. Anne eats three (‘you added caramel? Nice touch’) and Dan eats one (‘I’m a doctor! I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t watch my cholesterol’) and Eddie gets four into his (human) mouth before Venom eats the rest of the tray

 

But -

But then the meals over, and conversations about local politics and the nuances of living clothing are dwindling.

Anne’s leaving the bathroom when she hears their voices from the kitchen.

 **“She hates us, Eddie** ”. Venom’s voice is small and quiet, as close to a whisper as she images He knows how to do. He sounds miserable.

“Hey, oh starshine, she’ll come around, of course she will” he laughs a hollow, strained kind of laugh, and she steps closer to the entryway, still out of sight. “Last time she went from accusin’ you of killin’ me to your wingman in what, a few hours?”

She’s feels a little faint, at that.

He says something back, but it’s too low and guttural for her to hear.

“God baby, ‘m so tired” and she recognises that whiny tone of voice.

Pleading, and a little slutty -   _needy as ever. Little baby Eddie who’s always gotta be taken care of._ Memories wash over her like getting caught in a rainstorm when you’re just a block from home. _Whatever, he’s Venom’s problem now, right?_ Right?

 **“We can go home, sweetness. If you want. Home?”** and she doesn’t need to be able to see them to get the picture from His doting tone and the disgusting, wet noises she knows by now must be the two of them kissing.

“But ‘s friday night, big night for bad guys…”

She feels her heart fall into her stomach.

 **“We** **_are_ ** **still hungry…”** and them more of those _noises._ **“Two dates in one night, Eddie. Eddie. Letting us spoil you rotten”**

“Mhhhm ruinin’ me”. She hears the sound of the dish rack jingling, like they’re pressed against the sink. “What’d’ya say we hang out around frat row and wait for those date-rape parties to let out, yeah? Find somethin’ creepy for dessert?”

The thing hums in response, like the sound of a engine.

She leans against the wall and tries not to think about how _it’s Eddie. Eddie’s asking to go out and kill people. Eat people. He’s not letting it take advantage - he likes it. He likes it he likes it he likes it oh god oh god he wants this. Eddie wants to eat people he’s not along for the ride he li-_

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. Dan’s face is concerned and understanding and he leans his forehead against hers. “This is so strange, right?” he whispers in her ear.

He doesn’t know the half of it, does he?

But she leans into his embrace all the same. “That thing terrifies me too” his breath is warm against her temple.

She shakes her head, pressed against his shoulder. “I think He’s eaten Eddie up, Dan. I think he’s _gone_ ”

 

The Symbiote’s curled around Eddie’s torso and snaked up his neck comfortably while he washes dishes when the other two come into the room. “Hey, figured we’d help clean up before heading out”, and He loves the way Eddie’s vocal cords feel under His touch like this. Gentle vibrations and his pretty voice and he’s warm and -

“I… I really think we should talk more, before you… before you two leave”

The Symbiote catches the word in their heads before His Other does; ‘intervention’. He thinks of those scenes in romance movies where parents try to talk a couple out of their engagement.

 _But mother, I love Him!_ He plays it up.

He curls tighter around him. **_Did they ask us here just to tell us what to do?_ **

“I think we’ve talk enough. For tonight, at least”. He sighs and places the salad bowl on the drying rack. Eddie thinks fleetingly about the last days he spent here. _But it doesn’t feel like home now._

**_Let’s leave._ **

“Hey it’s just, I… we’d really feel a lot better if we could just…” Dan’s holding Annie’s hand. Venom holds his.

“Well we wouldn’t feel better” he mutters, and Venom feels His matter being pulled over more of His Other, as if to hide.

“Eddie _please_ …”

**_Maybe if we talk to them, they’ll like us. Eddie, Eddie they were supposed to be happy for us. Eddie…_ **

_They’re never gonna be happy for us._ He’s seething, and then Venom’s feeling it too - bubbling up in their throats like a burning ember.

“Just a few minutes…” Dan implores.

“We promise we’re trying here” Anne sounds tired and far away.

“We’re happy!” the words fall out of Eddie’s mouth a little more manic than he’d meant them. Venom swells with greedy joy. “I - I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life! You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Eddie…”

 **“We’re in love”** He presses a kiss to Eddie’s forehead. **_Why don’t they understand?_ **

_How could anyone but us every understand how good this is?_ He kisses back. They start to speak, but He interupts.

 **“Would never hurt my Eddie. We only want to be together”** and then something a little darker clouds over them - He knows it shouldn’t, but it does. **“Won’t let you get in between”**

“I know you guys don’t like this, or understand” Eddie sighs. “But… but _god_ this is everything I’ve ever wanted in my entire life! Venom’s not a substitute… or a… a second choice. I’m not making the best of a bad situation, and I’m not a victim! We’re in love! We’re _married_! And you’re not gonna get in between!”

They look… a little lost in thought. And Venom knows this is a lot, and Eddie does too. Or, at least, they know it must be a lot to them. It just feels so normal and right and like slipping into cool water after two twin lifetimes of being burned alive.

 **“We are meant to be together. Cosmic fate. Destiny. Eddie is the only one in the whole universe like me. Us. meant to be us. This is all we want”.** He pours more of Himself out of His Other’s skin, and then Eddie leans back into Him. He rubs His cheek against his.

“We’ve been told this is wrong all our lives. But it ain’t. All we are is love. We’re love, we’re made of it. It ain’t wrong. This is how it is, now. Us. We. This is how ‘s supposed to be. I’m happy, I’m happy becau…” he trails off when his lips begin to be unable to do anything but smile. Anne and Dan are staring, and their gazes fall like early morning sunlight - tentative warmth and the promise of something just over the horizon. Eddie laughs. “He’s making that face, isn’t He?” he doesn’t turn to Him, just clutches His hand tighter.

 **“What face, Eddie?”** But He knows - knows He has the biggest grin and softest eyes and He’s so soaked in the syrupy sweet feeling of **_Eddie loves us Eddie loves me Eddie loves us Eddie’s telling everyone he loves me Eddie Eddie Eddie Eddie -_ **

“ _That_ face” and the whole room is smiling now. “The talkin’-about-my-emotions face, you big lug”

**“Eddie, oh Eddie. Love you. Love you”**

What more is there to say?

The moon shines through the window above the door, and their blood thrums. No, this isn’t home anymore.

“We’re - we’re gonna go” he gives the couple an unfinished look, and kisses His cheek as visibly tender as he can. “It… it was… _yeah_ ”

The Symbiote nuzzles his face and forms a mostly-finished, mostly-believable coat as the head for the door.

Anne grabs their arm, and _Jesus does everything have to be a fight?_ but - “Hey, we umm… we were going to go see _Sorry to Bother You_ , maybe on Sunday, you - you guys think you’d be up for another get together?”

**_Oh._ **

“You hate going to the movies with me…” the sun is rising. The sun is rising.

“Yeah well, you always talk during. But - but now you guys can…” she laughs softly and squeezes their wrist. Venom squeezes back, just a little. “You know, I think it’s so weird when you two are talking to each other in your head but - but it’d be perfect for a movie, right?”

Eddie sighs, and Venom sighs, and Dan kisses Annie’s temple.

“We’d love to”

The Symbiote slicks over his arm and covers his hand - extending it to Anne, like humans do. She takes it, a little uncertain.

So now she looks in His eyes, and she sees Him. She sees them. “Please, _please_ \- be good to him?”

**“Always”**

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so again I wrote most of this a while ago, and just recently revisited it, so the bits about Anne thinking Venom's manipulating Eddie / making him love Him were written before the last few editions of the current run came out. at first I didn't like it, but then now, tbh I like it more and think it's even more poignant or whatever. 
> 
> I just really like the dichotomy between the (almost selves-centered) nature of their relationship and their feelings bout what others think of them - like, "we don't NEED anyone to love us but us, we have our own world right here in our head that we share, but it's feels NICE to have other people", and like, they're just so near and dear to my HEART!
> 
> anyway, symbiote rights!


End file.
